


The Sound of Silence

by musketrois (B_kate)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bondage, Bottom Louis, Boyfriends, Canon Compliant, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Dominance, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Jealous Louis, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Smut, Sub Louis, Top Harry, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_kate/pseuds/musketrois
Summary: Early the next morning, Louis had been scrolling through Twitter when he first saw the wild conspiracy.“What if the person in the VIP box is actually Xander?”Louis had almost choked on his coffee. Xander? Of all the people Harry had been connected to over the last few years, this person was speculating Harry was secretly in love with Xander Ritz?





	The Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I wouldn't write a fic for June 2018. Somewhere between the HSLOT show I went to in Boston and the first night of MSG, this idea came to me. It grew into a fic by the DC show!
> 
> All my love goes to [Nic](http://louandhazaf.tumblr.com/) for being an amazing friend and beta!

Boston was the catalyst for Louis’ current situation. From the VIP box where he had been carefully hidden away, Louis had watched his lovely, lovely boy send him a kiss from where he stood on the B Stage. 

The fans caught on to what had happened.

He had teased Harry over how obvious the move was. Harry had been gracious enough to not say anything when he caught Louis watching a video of it more than once.

Night one at fucking Madison Square Garden, of all places, stirred up the jealous simmering deep inside Louis’ brain. 

As he uselessly pulled against the restraints on his wrists, Louis began fully understanding how ridiculous letting jealousy get the better of him was.

The man he has been in love with for nearly a decade was playing two sold-out shows at one of the world’s best known venues. Louis was beyond proud and he was fairly sure the pre-show blow job he gave Harry the first night had conveyed his feelings.

With his face pressed against a pillow, his knees folded beneath him, and no way to move to right himself, Louis felt on display as he waited what seemed like hours for Harry to come back into the room.

The first show had blown everyone in MSG away. Harry blew him another kiss that night, and the internet had ramped up spreading its theory that Louis was in the box and had been with Harry since Philadelphia the week before, which was true.

Although he was exhausted from the last months of constant touring, Harry had enough adrenaline running through him that he had fucked Louis against a wall for the first time in over a year. Thinking about it, only three nights prior, made precome bead at the head of his cock. Louis let out a frustrated moan He could rub himself against the crisp sheets on their hotel bed, but he knew that would lead to another punishment for his bad behaviour. 

Early the next morning, Louis had been scrolling through Twitter when he first saw the wild conspiracy. 

_What if the person in the VIP box is actually Xander?_

Louis had almost choked on his coffee. Xander? Of all the people Harry had been connected to over the last few years, this person was speculating Harry was secretly in love with Xander Ritz? A burst of laughter had bubbled up Louis’ throat, but it stopped when he saw that the tweet had hundreds of retweets and favorites. Reading through the replies, Louis saw fan receipts that they thought proved Xander had taken Louis’ spot in 2015.

It was an absurd idea. Harry rarely spoke to Xander and they saw each other even more rarely. There was a reason no one had seen him with Harry since November 2015.

Later that afternoon while having a cup of tea with Harry in between his ridiculously competitive ping pong competition, Louis had brought it up.

“Some fans think Xander is the one you’ve been making sappy faces to in the VIP box,” Louis had tried to offhandedly say.

Harry had raised an eyebrow at the topic of conversation, “Is that so?”

“Bit mad, innit?” Louis had attempted to fight the blush coming on. Harry had this way of giving him an intense look when Louis was being ridiculous. He knew Louis so well that he could read when Louis had a reason for saying something out of the blue.

“I’d say so,” Harry commented. And that had been the end of that.

All of his nagging thoughts and feelings had flown away as soon as the screen lifted at MSG on the second night and revealed Harry in a blue suit. Blue for Louis. He had worn blue in Philadelphia for him, but that was after being apart for two weeks. Louis had felt a swarm of butterflies take flight in his stomach at the sight. Harry in blue on stage at MSG.. Something special was coming and Harry was letting the whole world know it was for Louis.

His suspicions had been confirmed when Harry invited Kacey Musgraves back on stage to sing Shania Twain’s _Still the One_. It was their song. Louis had let his happy tears stream down his face as Harry sang the embodiment of their long relationship. Despite all the shit they had and were still going through, they were still together and planned to be for a very long time.

That night had been soft kisses and cuddles between endless _I love yous_ as they celebrated Harry’s bravery and their devotion to making their relationship work.

Things had changed the next day. Louis had gone to Washington early while Harry stayed behind for some late night Pride celebrations. He was already in a sour mood over Azoff forcing them apart during Pride, of all times, and he had a four-hour car ride to endure.

Louis swore the only reason he had wanted to get on social media was to catch up on the World Cup, but posts from fans led him down a rabbit hole that had his thoughts spiraling. His silhouette had been photographed in the VIP box the night before. The majority of screaming on Twitter and Tumblr was over it being Louis. 

Of course, that’s not what he chose to focus on. More people were jumping on the Xander theory. Louis felt his face heat in anger over the idea of Harry performing for someone else. Harry and he had not been this obvious since RBB and SBB. Were people being intentionally dense?

Louis let out an angry huff and then blocked a few people on his secret Tumblr to make himself feel better. Dragging Liam on Twitter for MC Tomo also lifted his mood. 

The thing was, Louis knew when he was being an obnoxious shit, because something was bothering him. Those who knew him well also knew that there was always a reason for his behaviour. Following this pattern, Harry was the person who immediately caught and called Louis out on his bullshit. 

For the rest of the drive to his hotel in D.C., Louis ignored the messages from Harry and pointedly didn’t address him in their group chat with Niall and Liam.

 _I know what you’re doing. Do I need to remind you what happened last time?_ Harry texted.

Despite his best efforts, a zing of pleasure went down Louis’ back at what Harry was alluding to. Not too long ago when Harry had shows in the UK, Louis had been a terror over the connections the Azoffs had stirred up between Harry and Camila. 

Harry had indulged his tantrum for a few days until it was clear something needed to be done about the noisy doubt clouding Louis’ mind. Louis shouldn’t have been surprised when he arrived at their flat in London the night before the first O2 show and Harry asked him to sit still in the soft loveseat in their room while Harry leisurely read with a cup of tea in bed.

Right when Louis thought his active mind and hard cock couldn’t take it anymore, Harry set the book on the bedside table. Louis felt himself begin shaking in anticipation when Harry pulled their paddle from beneath his pillow.

“Lou, tell me what happens to bad boys?”

“They get punished,” Louis had managed to croak.

Harry had lightly rested the paddle where Louis dick was obscenely tenting his loose sweatpants. “You’ve been extremely naughty the last few days, haven’t you?”

Louis had wanted so badly to be stubborn and say no, but his desire to please Harry won out and he frantically nodded his head in agreement. He ended up counting out fifteen strokes of the paddle that night before Harry lovingly got them both off and then tucked into bed. 

Louis looked into the rearview mirror to make sure the driver wasn’t paying attention and then discreetly squeezed his hardening cock to get it to behave.

 _I’ve no idea what you’re on about, love._ Louis stubbornly replied.

Once he had made himself comfortable at the hotel, Louis got a ride to Capital One Arena.  
It wasn’t like he had many options between on what he could do when he was allowed to attend his extremely long term boyfriend’s shows.

A small part of his brain told him not to mess around. The crew worked hard enough loading all of the shows’ equipment in and out each day. Louis ignored that part of his thoughts and proceed to make a nuisance of himself. Nothing dangerous, of course. All he did was innocently follow crew members around, asking them every question under the sun about what they were doing.

Everything was fine until an assistant showed up and timidly told him a car was waiting and Harry expected Louis to “keep to himself” until Sunday’s show. Louis silently trudged to the car. It was because he didn’t want the assistant to get in trouble. At least, that’s what he told himself.

To make things even worse, Harry was still living it up at NYC Pride with his friends. As soon as he received a Snapchat of the cheeky bastard in a Kacey Musgrave’s shirt, Louis it was time to call it a day. Seeing photos of Harry with other people and slowly seeing the articles connected each one of them as Harry’s new love interest roll in was not how Louis wanted to spend an already lonely night.

He starfished under the plush hotel linens and closed his eyes for some much needed sleep. When that didn’t work, he grabbed one of the bed’s several extra pillows and curled around it as if another person was in bed with him. Louis viciously threw the pillow off the bed after seemingly laying there for hours.

Giving in to what he should have done in the first place, Louis grabbed his phone from where it was charging on the bedside table. Ignoring all his notifications and unanswered texts from Harry, Louis typed out: _Have fun. Be safe. See you tomorrow xx_ With that simple task done, Louis fell asleep practically as soon as he laid back down.

Louis spent his morning lazing in a bubble bath and catching up with shows on Netflix. By the time he got a call saying a car would be taking him to the venue soon, Louis had most of the second season of _Queer Eye_ and taken a fitful nap. 

As Louis stepped out of the car and walked through one of the well-hidden entrances, he could feel all of his emotions simmering under his skin. Harry was getting his hair blown dry when Louis stumbled into his dressing room. The younger man gave Louis a dimpled smile when he appeared, but Louis chose to ignore it in favor of making himself comfortable with a magazine in a corner. 

Harry babbled about being high and taking a photo with some basketball player, but Louis refused to give into Harry’s charmingly slow drawl. He bit his tongue to hold back the smile wanting to break free until Harry finally gave up.

When it was time for to make his way up to the VIP boxes before the crowds were let in, Louis informed his assigned handler that he would not be viewing the show from there.

Harry, who was now fully dressed in his obscenely well-tailor suit, sharply turned towards him, “You’re not going to watch the show?”

“Think I’ll stay back here,” Louis flippantly told the room.

Harry threw his hands up in defeat and strode off to go complain to Mitch or something equally annoying. He had forgotten to put his rose ring back on, but Louis was feeling petty enough to not chase Harry down over it. Louis slid the cool metal over one of his thumbs and settled into a chair in front of a TV screen for the night.

The amount of times they got to see each other per year was increasing, but it was still far too little for both of them. After D.C., Louis would leave the tour and they had no set date for their next rendezvous. Harry skipped his shower after coming off stage. He put on what was usually his workout attire and then the pair climbed into the back of the Land Rover taking them to the hotel. The car ride was silent and when Louis put his hand over Harry’s between them on the seat, Harry moved away and turned himself more toward the window.

Louis gulped as he realized that he may have taken things too far this time. He wasn’t even sure why he was so worked up. Harry could forgive a lot, but they both knew Louis had little reason for acting like they were back on the Take Me Home tour.

Not wanting to push it, Louis followed a few steps behind Harry as they made their way up the elevator to their room. As soon as Louis had closed the door, Harry snapped.  

“Take your clothes off and get on the bed.”

“Harry—”

“What did I say?” Harry commanded with a steely look in his eyes.

Okay, Louis could do this. Whatever it was. It honestly wasn’t often that Harry put Louis in his place, but the switch in Harry’s tone reassured Louis that he had not fucked things up beyond repair. With that thought safely at the forefront of the situation, Louis’ cock quickly began hardening as he scrambled to do as Harry said.

“On your knees,” came another command as Harry dug around in one of his bags.

All Louis wanted to do what wrap himself around Harry as soon as he crawled onto the bed. Louis held himself still while looking at the headboard in front of him. Harry put a large hand on Louis’ jaw and turned his head towards him.

“You’ve been acting out the last few days,” Harry stated. “You didn’t even give me a kiss when you got to the stadium.”

Louis closed his eyes and parted his lips as Harry moved into rectify Louis’ _faux pas_. His eyes snapped back open when it became clear that Harry wasn’t going in for a kiss at all.

Harry breathed against Louis, ear. “We both know you have problems with staying still, kitten. First, I’m going to make sure you can’t move. I picked something up for you in New York. I had high hopes that I wouldn’t have to use it, but you’ve left me no choice.”

Louis averted his eyes from Harry to keep from peeking at the new restraints. He knew Harry would be upset with him if he ruined the surprise and he wanted to prove he could behave himself. Louis dick jerked over the thought of being forcibly still.

The sound of Velcro separating pierced the otherwise silent room. Harry made Louis sit up on his knees so he could fasten a band of soft material around each of his thighs. The bands sat right below his ass cheeks. Harry grabbed his left wrist and placed it through the attached loop on the outside of the thigh cuff and then tightened the Velcro over the wrist. He proceeded to do the same with the other hand. Louis glanced down and finally saw what the thigh cuff system [looked like](https://www.extremerestraints.com/take-me-thigh-cuff-system.html). He testingly pulled his wrists and was happily satisfied that Harry had tightened each part the perfect amount.

“What’s your color, baby.”

“Green,” Louis happily said. 

He quickly rearranged his face into something he hoped was more somber when Harry gave him a warning frown. After all, this was supposed to be a punishment. Harry moved Louis so he was still on his knees with his head resting on a pillow. When Louis heard the sound of a lube bottle opening, he automatically spread his legs further apart for what he knew was coming next.

“Since you’ve enjoyed being so quiet with me the last few days, I want to hear no sounds as I finger you open. Understand?”

“Yes,” Louis gasped out at the sensation of Harry nudging his slick index finger past Louis’ tight asshole. 

Louis wanted to cry, he was so proud of himself. He was being the best he had ever been for one of their scenes, not making a sound. The praise falling from Harry’s lips as he worked his way up to a third finger and Louis continued to hold still and be quiet was almost too much for both of the men. Harry pushed Louis further by pressing his long digits roughly against Louis’ prostate. Louis wiggled around wanting more and less at the same time. He muffled a sob into the already damp pillow to keep himself from breaking Harry’s request.

“So good for me, pretty,” Harry told him in awe.

After a few more minutes of prepping Louis, Harry pulled him up and finally gave him the kiss they had been craving. It turned filthy as their tongues clashed and Louis let out a whine when his bare cock brushed against the basketball shorts Harry still had on.

Harry broke the kiss but gave Louis hair a few soft strokes when the man whimpered at the loss of contact. Being tied to himself rather than the bed was a new experience for Louis. He had no idea what Harry had planned. The anticipation not only had him extremely hard, it already made him desperate for release.

“I’m going to lay you back down and you’re going to stay on your knees like a good boy. I’ll come back when I think this lesson has gotten through. The only reason I want to hear a noise from in here is if you need to stop. Color?”

“Green,” Louis whined while thinking about the task set for him. With that, Harry left the room. Louis distantly heard the kettle go off and then the bath water running as Harry began to clean himself off from the show.

Boston. That’s where this mess started. The longer Louis was left to sit with his thoughts, the angrier he got at himself for letting his unnecessarily dramatic jealousy get the better of him. Their fans never knew the whole story. It was absurd that after eight years he still let a small groups’ persistent belief that he wasn’t in love with Harry get the better of him.

Louis was quietly crying to himself when a freshly washed and naked Harry finally re-entered the room. He could’ve been gone for fifteen minutes or two hours. Louis was far past monitoring how long he had been tied to himself. Despite this, he still felt comfortable on his knees face first on the bed.

As soon as Harry saw Louis tears, he began rubbing small circles into Louis’ back.

“Tell me what’s wrong, love.”

Louis sniffled a few times before he got his tongue under enough control to speak. “I’ve been horrible this weekend. I’m so sorry for ignoring you. And now I leave tomorrow and I don’t know when I’ll see you again. You’ve been so good to me and I messed it all up.”

“Hush, you haven’t messed it all up. Think about Friday night. Wasn’t that lovely? Now, do you want to tell me why you’ve been misbehaving?”

Louis really, really did not want to admit why he had been such a brat. But he implicitly trusted Harry and the punishment he was currently giving Louis.

“I got upset seeing all the fan posts about Xander being at your shows.” Louis hung his head in shame.

“You’re jealous over fans thinking I’m with some other person,” Harry stated.

“Then let me remind you who you belong to.”

Harry spread Louis’ legs out so he could fit himself behind Louis. Louis arched his back down to present Harry with what Louis knew was his favorite site.

The sound of the lube bottle opening again made Louis squirm in anticipation. Harry teased Louis by sticking two fingers into his already stretched hole and Louis couldn’t help the surprised whine that left his mouth at the sudden intrusion. 

“You’re so beautiful. Such a good boy for me, Lou,” Harry told him while he palmed Louis’ plump ass cheeks.

“I know what I’m about to ask is going to be difficult, but I know you can do it. I want you to stay quiet until I tell you you can speak. Don’t come until I give you permission.”

“I can do it,” Louis told him, determined.

With Louis’ reassurance, Harry grabbed Loui by the hips and sharply thrust his slick cock inside of Louis’ fluttering hole. Louis bit his bottom lip to keep from yelling out in pleasure. 

Harry allowed Louis’ body to adjust to his size before he began moving in earnest. Keeping quiet was nearly impossible for Louis who was always loud and vibrant. To save his lip, Louis bit down on the pillow to stop the screams and moans. He badly wanted to prop himself up, but all he could do was uselessly pull at the wrist cuffs as Harry pounded him into the mattress. 

Louis felt useless in the best way. Filthy phrases fell from Harry’s lips, telling Louis how well he was taking his cock and how proud he was of his continued silence. He tried his best to move his hips back to meet Harry’s thrust, but Harry was no doubt in control.

The angle Harry was pushing into him switch and Louis mostly succeeded in swallowing his obscene moan when Harry’s dick directly hit his prostate. What seemed like hours stretched on as the only sound that filled the room was that of skin slapping skin and Harry panting as he relentlessly fucked into Louis.

“You can speak now.”

Louis released the pillow and let out a series of frenzied whines as he was finally given permission to break the silence. 

“Haz, Haz, Haz,” Louis chanted.

“I got you, Lou.” Harry grunted.

“Please—,” Louis broke off. He could speak now, but he couldn’t touch himself. All he needed now was for Harry to let him come. Harry had purposely been holding Louis’ hips off the mattress so he hadn’t received any friction against his aching cock.

Harry snaked a hand around Louis’ trim waist and wrapped it around Louis’ dick. Louis was so close to coming, he clenched up after a few strokes to stop himself from shooting off. 

“Relax and let go for me, Lou.”

Louis went pliant under Harry’s strong grip. Harry swiped a thumb over his slit and with a few more tugs, Louis came with a guttural shout. It felt like he would never stop coming and he honestly didn’t want the wave of pleasure radiating from his groin to stop.

Harry fucked Louis through his orgasm, but didn’t stop when Louis finished and went limp. Louis whined from oversensitivity even though they both knew Louis loved the overstimulation. Long fingers pushed harder into Louis’ hips and Harry went still as his own orgasm was reached. 

He continued helplessly laying there as Harry pulled out and caught his breath. The thought that he loved how much Harry worked out, because it meant athletic sex, filtered through Louis’ head as he continue floating on his own post-orgasm pleasure. He was dimly aware of Harry’s come running down the back of his thighs after he pulled away.

Harry was the gentlest person he had ever met, which made him an amazing Dom. Of course, Louis had only ever been dominated by Harry, but he believed it was safe to assume Harry was the best. 

Harry carefully released Louis from his restraints and then rolled him onto his back and moved his legs from the sitting position he had been in. Louis was aware of Harry asking him to drink from a bottle of water. Harry then started massaging Louis’ sore thighs and wrists.

“How are you feeling?”

“Gooood,” Louis slowly hummed.

“No more thoughts about Xander?”

“No,” he truthfully said. It was impossible to think about those made up rumors when he was sex sated in a luxurious bed with his boyfriend taking care of him.

“I sang _Still the One_ for you at Madison Square Garden.”

It wasn’t accusatory. It was a fact Harry wanted to remind Louis of. No matter what people said, that moment was for Louis and only Louis.

“You’ve started letting the image of me being with another person get to you lately and I haven’t been able to help, because you won’t talk about it.”

“I’m sorry,” Louis whimpered as he got worked up over his unnecessary behavior again.

“Shhh, there’s no need to apologize again. You perfectly followed my orders tonight. I can tell you learned from it,” Harry soothed.

Louis prodded at Harry until he got the hint to lay down next to him. He then curled into Harry’s side and contentedly sighed when Harry put a comforting arm around him.

“I’ll do better,” Louis said against Harry’s chest.

“I know you will, or I’ll have to get even more creative with your punishments,” Harry practically growled while giving Louis’ ass an open-handed smack.

Louis was still pleasantly fuzzy and he giggled in reaction to the stinging sensation from the spank. When he looked at Harry in the glow of city light coming through the window, he could clearly see Harry’s fond face. Without a second thought, he leaned in and Harry accepted his kiss.

“I love you,” Louis told him after breaking the kiss.

“I love you, too. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://musketrois.tumblr.com/)!
> 
>  
> 
> [Rebloggable Tumblr Post.](http://musketrois.tumblr.com/post/175357316622)


End file.
